


Sex Shop

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grace Kink, In Public, Shopping for Toys, Spanking, having to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42





	Sex Shop

If someone had told you in five years you would be standing in the middle of a sex shop with an archangel trying to help you spice up your sex life, you would have laughed in their face and asked what spell had addled their brains.  Yet, there you were, with your boyfriend Gabriel, whose goal had become to introduce you to something new in the bedroom on a monthly basis. 

 

Usually he just showed up with something.  This time, he insisted you come with him to pick it out.  As your eyes roamed over the various toys and devices, however, you felt completely lost.  Knowing what you needed to restrain an angel or demon? Piece of cake. Restraining yourself, on the other hand, was a little out of your league.    

 

Gabriel’s hands rubbed along your arms as if sensing your hesitance.  “Why don’t we leave those for another time.” 

 

He’d get no argument from you there.  He guided you away from the wall of cuffs and different binding materials down to a corner that had several different items on display.  Everything from riding crops to anal beads to various clamps hung neatly along the three wall nook and you found yourself just staring. Where did you even start?

 

“Perhaps a little demonstration would help?”  Mischief lit up his gaze in a way that had apprehension winding through you.  

 

“No,” you warned, glancing over your shoulder to make sure he knew how serious you were You didn’t need to know what he planned to understand that it would not lead to anything good.  He simply arched a brow, and your eyes widened as you felt his grace skim across your backside, mimicking what he’d do moments before he’d spank you. You spun around, a furtive “ _ Gabriel _ ,” escaping your lips as if anyone around you would somehow  _ know _ if they heard you.

 

He gave you an infuriating smile.  “Don’t make a sound, sugar plum, unless you  _ want  _ to attract attention.” 

 

You opened your mouth, about to argue when he placed his hand over it.  A slap landed across the left side of your ass, but the only sound that could be heard was your muffled yelp of surprise.  You spun around, hastily scanning the shop to see if anyone else had heard you. 

 

The moment you realized no one else was even aware of your existence, a completely different urge overtook you.  You could feel the sting lingering, your skin tingling from the impact, and a familiar heat began to gather between your legs.  

 

“That was just a reminder of what  _ this  _ feels like.” He held up his hand and wiggled it, his brows dancing playfully as something else began to glow within gold.

 

Like you would ever forget, especially considering he was the only person you’d ever trusted enough to let spank you in the first place.  

 

“Perhaps I should do it again to make sure you have a thorough understanding?”  

 

The thought of more had your folds dampening, and it briefly crossed your mind to let him.  He flashed you a cocky grin, and you realized he was just joking. 

 

Sonofabitch could already tell what he was doing to you.  

 

“Perhaps we should get back to shopping?”  You suggested, a faint blush blooming across your cheeks.  He took you by the shoulders and turned you around so that you were once again facing the merchandise.  He reached past you, his chest grazing your shoulders as he pulled a long, rectangular paddle off a hook.

 

“This would be the next step up, if you’re interested.”  He handed it to you for inspection and you turned it over in your hands.  He leaned closer, his breath warm and inviting as it fell against your ear.  “Ready?” 

 

You shifted, unconsciously rubbing against him as anticipation shot down the length of you.  He slipped his arms around your waist, hands linking across your stomach as he casually covered the movement, an amused, “Mmmmm,” rumbling in his throat as he conjured his grace again.  

 

The slap you received was much wider this time, striking across the center of both cheeks.  Your back went straight as you shot up to full height, doing your best to swallow a strangled noise.  Blood rushed to the surface of your skin as a stronger, though not wholly unpleasant sting flared in its wake.  The heat in your core immediately increased as his energy caressed its way gently over where it had landed. 

 

You expected him to make fun of you again, to whisper some good-natured taunt or smartass remark.   You did not expect the second swat that landed slightly higher but still overlapped the first one, causing the previous sensations to soar.  

 

Invisible fingertips closed over your mouth just in time to catch the small cry that slipped out.  “Shhhh.” He urged, pressing his hips into you. He was starting to harden, and you weren’t sure if it was in response to your arousal which he had to be able to smell by now, or the fact he was teasing you in public.  Both tended to major turn ons for him. 

 

“Think you can handle one more?”  He asked.

 

You bit back a groan, your underwear practically flooding at the thought of him continuing.  You nodded, closing your eyes and taking a breath in preparation. You couldn’t believe you were doing this, but your head had already sank well beneath the surface of dark and tempting waters.  

 

It felt like forever before the third swat landed, this time lower than the previous ones, and you would have jerked forward if he hadn’t been holding you.  You took your lip between your teeth, clamping down as pleasure and pain sang through your system so soundly you almost didn’t feel the way he twitched against you.  

 

“Good girl,”  He rasped, his voice low as his hands flattened out across your hip bones, his fingers digging into you as he pulled your backside firmly against him.   

 

“I think we found a winner,” you breathed, turning your head slightly to look back at him.  His breath stirred across your temple and he dropped a kiss against your hair. 

 

“Perhaps.” He stepped back, turning you to face the adjacent wall and your eyes widened at the vast array of nipple clamps that greeted you.  “... or perhaps we should explore a little more?”


End file.
